First Date
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: ONESHOT Lilly promised to Miley, that when she had her first date with a certain brunette donut, that Miley could do her makeup. Maybe, Miley wouldn't have to wait until pigs fly?


**Just a cute little idea that popped into my head. I typed it up, for all of you to enjoy. Next week, is mid-terms…I'll try to update Comfort and that untitled story as much as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, obviously.**

**NO POV**

"Miley! Miley! Miley!" Lilly shrieks as she came skating into the Stewarts' house. Jackson was lying on the couch. Lilly took of her helmet, and tossed it onto the couch. It hit Jackson's stomach.

"Ouch," Jackson complains, before setting the helmet on the ground, and sitting up.

"Whaty? Whaty? Whaty?" Miley asks as she bounced down the stairs. Her curls were flying everywhere. Lilly screamed, and Jackson covered his ears.

"My ears," Jackson complains, again. Miley reached over the side of the chair, and grabbed a pillow. He threw it at Jackson's head. He stood up, threw the pillow at Miley's back, and bounded up the stairs.

"OLIVER ASKED ME OUT!" Lilly shrieks. She was very excited. She had liked him since they met, in preschool. Miley screamed, and joined Lilly, who was bouncing up and down.

"Did you say yes?" Miley asked as the two girls bounced.

"Of course," Lilly says, her face getting red. She stopped bouncing, Miley soon stooped, too.

"Do you know what this means?" Miley says, before showing a mischievous smile. Lilly looked scared as to what Miley could have been talking about.

"No," Lilly says, and gulped. Miley took her best friend's arm, and led her up into the Hannah closet.

"Make up time!" Miley screams. Lilly gave her a very confused look.

"What?" Lilly asked, trying to make sense of this. Lilly just figured that she would go au natural.

"Don't you remember?" Miley asks her. Lilly thought long, and hard. Ah, she remembered. Three years ago, and she made Miley a promise.  
----------

"_Promise me that when you have you first date with Oliver that I can do your makeup," Miley said to Lilly. They were both twelve. Lilly had stopped trusting Miley with makeup, since the incident of Picture Day. Lilly had let Miley do her makeup for her sixth grade picture, except Lilly got an allergic reaction. Lilly's face was red, and bumpy. It made an amazing memory, though._

"_Sure…when I go on a date with him, you can do my makeup," Lilly joked. She liked Oliver, but she KNEW that he didn't like her back. Miley had a hunch, that they were obviously in love. Lilly didn't believe her; or anyone that told her that, for that matter._

"_Okay, so just remember when you are going on your first date with him…I get to do your makeup," Miley double checked with her best friend._

"_Okay, okay. But, can you wait until pigs fly?" Lilly said, sarcastically. She and Miley had broken into fits of laughter._

----------

Sure, it was juvenile at the time, but now Lilly finally had her date with Oliver.

"I remember, but promise me that I won't react, badly, to this," Lilly says, smiling. Miley chuckled at Lilly's remark.

"I promise, so Lilly, seen any pigs fly lately?" Miley says; remember Lilly's remarks, from three years ago. They giggled, and reminised about that memory. Miley leads Lilly over to her closet.

"Can I wear Italian shoes?" Lilly asks Miley, then making her eyes all big. Miley sighs.

"Sure, pick out an outfit," Miley said. Lilly hugs her friend, and immediately has a killer outfit.

"Thanks Miles," Lilly says, and then hugs her friend. Lilly places the clothing of her choice on the couch.

"No problem, come over here," Miley says, sitting behind a bunch of make up. Lilly sits in front of her. Makeup already spread out in front of them.

"Thank you, Miley. I don't know what I would do without you," Lilly says as Miley reaches for the eyeliner.

"You would die. Black or brown?" Miley says, chuckling. She holds out two eyeliners for her friend to choose from. Lilly looks at her outfit, and then back to Miley.

"Brown," Lilly says. Lilly closes her eyes. She can feel the eyeliner being put on. She drifts into a little land filled with her and Oliver. Lilly felt her arm being shaken. She opened her eyes.

"Dark green, silver, gold, any other color," Miley says as she shows Lilly her collection of eye shadows. The dark green matched Lilly's shirt. That will be dark green with white striped; it's a sweater. Her jeans are dark washed skinny ones. She chose a pair of silver Italian heels.

"Dark green, like where my eyelashes are, and then silver from there and up," Lilly instructs. She closes her eyes again, and drifts into LaLa Land; one that is showing her idea of a perfect date with Oliver. He just told her to dress semi-casual. Hence, the heels, but casual sweater and jeans.

Miley slid her eye shadow thing over Lilly's eyelids; so far so good. Now, she could totally ruins Lilly's makeup, but why bother. She was going to do a good job, even if it killed her.

"Alright, so which shade of pink?" Miley asked Lilly. Lilly's eyelids fluttered open. She had yet to look into a mirror. Lilly chose a light-ish pink. Miley set that aside, and took out her mascara.

"Okay, can I get dressed before you do anymore?" Lilly asked. Miley nodded, and left the room. Lilly took off her black shorts from school. She shimmied her way into the skinny jeans. Lilly heard Miley talking to someone, but then she convinced herself that she was going crazy. Lilly took off her red shirt with skulls off, and put on the crème colored cami. Then, she put the green and white large striped sweater on, top of that. She placed the heels next to her chair.

"Lilly, are you decent?" Miley asked through the large closet doors.

"Yea," Lilly replied to her friend. The closet door opened, and shut. Miley made her way over to her seat. She took the mascara wand, and did Lilly's eyelashes. Then, Miley placed the lip gloss over Lilly's lips. Lilly, smacked her lips, and then puckered them. Miley giggled.

"Ready to see what you look like?" Miley asked her best friend. Lilly hadn't looked into a mirror, the entire time. Miley brought a mirror into eyesight. Lilly squeezed her eyes shut. The closet door open, and then shut. But, Lilly thought nothing of it.

"How does it look?" Lilly asked the room. Her eyes were still squeezed shut.

"Gorgeous," She heard Oliver's voice say. Her eyelids flew open, and she turned around. She ran over to him, and hugged him.

"I'll just leave," Miley said, and slipped out of the closet. She left the door open, just the slightest bit. Lilly and Oliver both knew, so she could peek in at them.

"Hey," Oliver whispered into Lilly's blonde hair. Oliver inhaled her sweet strawberry scent.

"Hey," Lilly whispered back. She took in a deep breath of Oliver's cologne. She assumed that he had 'borrowed' it from, either, his older brother or dad.

"Ready to go?" Oliver said, after breaking the silence. It was a comfortable one. Oliver let go of Lilly's waist. Lilly took a deep breath, and exhaled, sharply.

"Can I…just, before we leave," Lilly tried to get out, but failed. Oliver got the message, and the spaced between their lips closed. They had a sweet kiss. Lilly and Oliver broke apart, and both had flushed faces.

"Lilly, now I have to re-do, your lip gloss," Miley complained, in a joking way. Lilly giggled, but shook her head. Oliver's face just got redder. He brought his hand up to his face, and wiped the lip gloss from his mouth. Lilly and Miley started to laugh.

**Okay, so that's a wrap. I thought it was a cute little oneshot. So leave your thought about this in a review! I, personally, thought that I could have made the ending better, but I couldn't think of any other way to end it.**


End file.
